Sinks typically have faucets that supply hot and cold water and may include a spray feature to be used for faster rinsing. In essence, a faucet is a valve controlling release of liquids that is commonly found in bathroom, laundry or kitchen sinks. Usually, a faucet includes a single spout for both hot and cold water and a single or double handle. In any case, the single handle or double handle provide for drawing water from a hot water reservoir or a cold water reservoir.
Often users will mix the hot and cold water in order to get a desired lukewarm water which is wasteful since the user will draw water from the hot water tank without the need of hot water.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved water faucet.